


Sweeter Innocence

by Skittlebear98



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skittlebear98/pseuds/Skittlebear98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke had no idea it was coming.  Walking from one war straight into another.  After leaving her camp upset and stressed, she finds a grounders camp and is being held hostage until a decision is made.  Now a warrior for the grounder village, the commander trains her to be the best. But after a terrible tragedy Lexa falls apart,  and Clarke is there to pick up the pieces, that is until The Commander does the unthinkable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome! You work for me now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever posting on this website because I just found out about it a few weeks ago. So I am really excited to post my story on here I hope all those who read it, enjoy it! Thank you!

It was late summer, early fall, but sweat still formed along Clarke’s forehead. She was trekking through the woods aimlessly and had no idea where she was going. The only thing she knew is that she needed to get away from camp. Her mom was pushing on war because of an earlier mountain men attack, but she wanted nothing to do with it. She was merely 19 years old, but she could no longer keep track of the days that passed. She felt as if she was drowning, suffocation in the words of war and the pain of death of close friends she had known her whole life. Her strength gave in and she couldn’t deal with it anymore.

From where she stood, Clarke could see a clearing. Cautious, she approached the opening in the woods, and found a village of large tents, almost like houses, some with windows, or stone built chimneys standing tall from the roof. One very large on stood in the very center of them all. She was curious but she knew nothing of these people. A few of them moved along the side, eyeing about for danger, with large swords and daggers. She went to turn back, so she wouldn’t be seen but it was too late. A few men yelled out something she couldn’t understand, and eyes were drawn to her.

She didn’t know if she should shoot or not, so she kept her hand gripped on her gun, but never pulled it from its holster. A force, hundreds of pounds more than her came from behind and knocked her out. As her body shut down, voices speaking a different language argued about what they should do. They were all men, until a voice, almost angelic cut it, demanding them all. Clarke was carried off to a smaller area next to the main tent, and she was out cold.

Clarke’s POV:

My body ached from the blow from earlier. The bright light from a fire burning 50 feet away hurt my eyes as I pried them open. I tried to move built noticed that my hands were bound by something, cold and metal. I looked around the room and noticed a table, where a few people stood over it, speaking in strange hushed voices. Then a woman entered the tent, her hand resting on a sword in its holster. She had war paint on her face, and around her eyes, and her eyes screamed anger. She sent a look at me before walking to the table. Everyone around it moved to give her space and kept quiet. It then made it clear that she had some sort of power here, like a queen. Another woman with the same war paint then entered, but she was more strongly built. Her black hair created almost a halo around her face from the fire flickering. She walked towards me, and examined me.

“What is your name, stranger,” she asked sternly. This caught the attention of the other woman who matched her. “Costia, leave her be, we have yet to come up with a plan for her,” she looked me up and down and retreated to the other’s side. “Yes Commander,” she answered strongly. The then began speaking their language. The Commander walked over and pulled me up. She drew her sword and held the cool metal to my throat, but I didn’t flinch. Something flashed in her eyes, like success. She hummed and pushed her tongue against her cheek and smirked. Costia stood back and watched angrily.

“What is your name, brave one?” her words were as smooth as the steel sword on my neck. “Clarke,” I answered, coldly. “I am the commander, or you may call me Heda, but only Costia calls me Lexa, " she said sternly. "you will not be killed, but trained as one of us,  we need as many warriors as we can get," she removed the sword from my neck and ordered another person.  "my protector will take you to a place to rest for the night. I will make sure you don't attempt to escape by placing a guard outside your quarters. I will wake you before sunset,  and I will train you personally since you have a lot to learn" I nod.  

         When we arrive,  I settle down into the makeshift bed and try to breath.  I think if planning an escape, however that would only get me into more trouble and the days events had worn me. I think for a moment and decide that by staying here, it will give me a break from home, and on that thought, I fall asleep instantly.

 


	2. Sky Princess

A sharp pain pushed into my side, I jumped up and toppled off the bed. I looked up to see the Commander standing over me, the tip of the sword covered with my blood. “What the hell?” I spit. I pushed on the small wound with my hand and move over putting a cloth on it. She pushed her sword back in and lifted her chin towards me and then turned to leave, obviously wanting me to follow her. I got up and threw on my boots and followed her out. The sky was still dark and it was difficult to see, but I followed her footsteps. It took a while of moving dodging branches and trees. We moved quickly through the woods and she would turn around every once in awhile to make sure I was still there and I didn't try to escape. She looked worried each time, as if she didn't want me to leave. She seemed excited to teach me the way she was taught.

“Do you have a weapon?” she asked when we reached a small area of land near a river. I pulled out my gun and showed her. “What is that?” she grabbed the gun from my hand all too quick and threw it into a river. Anger boiled inside of me.

 “Why would you do that, that was my weapon!” I yelled. What did she want me to use, i mean she asked if i had a weapon and I did.  She was taken back for a moment because of my anger, but then took a step towards me.

“You are one of us now, you use our weapons,” she growled.

She tossed me a dagger, and I jumped back. Before picking it up I glared at her.

“We have much work to do before noon, lets get to work,” the Commander pulled out a sword and began to speak.

“First, before we start with weapons, because i can tell you have never used a sword before, we will see how you move, and how you use your body in a fight,” she lunged forward unexpectedly and took me to the ground. I struggle under her hold and reached for her neck, as she did mine. My vision went blurry and I nearly blacked out. I caught my breath after she let go, and sat up, glaring at the blue eyed women.

“Looks we have more work to do than I had thought,” she huffed.

“You must expect every move, trust your instincts, use your reflexes,” she stepped over to me and I flinched a bit. She put her hand right above my stomach and pushed. “These muscles here are most important, you must always use these,” her breath tickled my ear as she spoke. She angled my body with her hands to a correct fighting stance. I nodded and tried again. This time when she went to attack I was able to dodge her a few times, yet she still took me down.

“Maybe we should try something even more simple,” moving away she sat on the side of the river. She seemed disappointiedin my skill.

"I'm sorry that I'm not a fast learner, i have only ever used a gun, and i don't fight for a living," I told her.

"Do not apologize Clarke, it took me awhile to learn things when I was young, it will take time but you will get it,"

We sat by the lake for awhile as she discussed a few different things we could try and asked me various questions on what i already knew and where we could begin. By this time the sun had lit the sky with an array of pink, orange and purple.

“Maybe we can try more later, i can practice on my own, getting stronger i mean, and maybe I will get the hang of it later,” she shook her head. “If you can’t get it now there won’t be any point in doing so later, you can’t take breaks in war, lets continue,” she went back to where we were standing before and decided to show me different moves first instead of going straight into fighting.

We practiced until the sun was at it’s highest point in the sky. She seemed a bit happier at my improvement, being that i had taken her down momentarily at least once, and almost a few other times.  Lexa was resting against the tree, and I splashed cold water from the river onto my face, wiping the sweat away.

“Why can’t i call you Lexa?” I asked plopping down next to her, trying to start a conversation.  She cleared her throat and uncomfortably shifted.

“Only those of who i am personal with, like my Costia, can call me by my real name, we are not on a personal level, i know nothing about you Clarke,” she said simply.

“you call me by my real name, but I know nothing about you either,” I added.

“Clarke, i am a leader of my people, not just a lower class warrior, i have a title that I use, you do not” I sighed and thought back to my camp full of people who looked at me as a leader.

“I was a leader, of my people, there is only 100 of us, but they look up to me to make big decisions. We came from a place in space, and we were sent down here, we fell from the sky,” I explained softly. She glanced at me and looked up at the sky. “You are a leader, like a princess, or a queen, you are the Sky Princess,” she gave me a new title and said that she will call me that until it is okay for us to call each other by our personal names.

“We should head back,” she added and stood up, gathering her sword. I said the words to myself until they sunk in. I guess I am the Sky Princess


	3. The Answer

I stayed in my tent resting my sore muscles for most of the remainder of the day. Lexa was busy with other tasks and I didn't know any one in the village. I went through the tent, and found a few canvases, a book of drawing paper, and a brand new box of charcoal and pastels. I didn’t know what to draw, so I drew the symbol that was etched on the inside of this tent, and remembered that Lexa had the same marking between her eyes, right above her nose. I made in gold so it would stand out. . I made the background red like blood but hints of sun and color blended in some areas. After I finished I began sketching the sunrise I had seen this morning the lake. Next to it I drew Lexa’s sword, shiny and strong stuck in the dirt. The sun and colors reflected off of it and the water.

I set the drawings up against a few baskets and sprawled out in the bed. i wanted to sleep, my body felt tired yet my my mind was everywhere. 

“Sky Princess, may I enter?” the commander called. I called back a quick yes. She stepped in yet she looks different. The war paint that was on her face was not there, and you could see how young she really was. Her eyes looked like a darker blue, like the ocean. 

“Yes commander?” I asked and stood. 

“Come with me, and here,” in her outstretched hand she held a sword, long and shining, and sharp. She stared at my drawings for a moment, and then looked at me, but didn't say a word. instead she moved her head to follow her and left the tent.

When we reached the destination, a few horses were tied up.

“This is a horse you may borrow, however you may use it for training and with permission. It's Costia's,” she lead a white horse, covered in war paint to me, and handed me the lead. She stared at me for a moment as if she were waiting.

“Do you not know how to ride?” she asked concerned. I shook my head sheepishly. She pursed her lips and sighed. “Fine, you will learn now or never, pull your horse and follow me, there is an open area where we can practice in private,” she climbed onto a black horse and began move. I followed her quickly.

After many falls, and a broken wrist later, I am finally able to ride horse. Lexa and I race then down the field and back, and once in a while she’d pull out her sword and swing at me, and I dodge it easily. I would do the same to her too. I was finally enjoying myself, and having fun, and at times I could see Lexa smile, but she would hide it right after.

She took me around the perimeter of the camp, and taught me how to correctly fight and ride at the same time. The horse wasn't important, it only gave you a better advantage.

When we got back to the village we went to my tent. She brought a medical kit with her. We sat on the bed and she gently wrapped my wrist.

“I didn’t mean for that to happen, she must be used to Costia riding her,” I didn’t respond, only nodded.

“So who is Costia exactly?” I hesitated asking, i didn’t want to anger her, but she replied with ease.

“She is mine, the one I love, the one i plan to spend my whole life with,” i mumbled a quick oh, and hoped to change the subject.

“Sometimes though, i feel that she isn’t the one I am supposed to be with, and that the way I fell in love with her came too quick, that maybe it happened too fast. Sometimes I think that I made the wrong choice, and one day I will regret it, but there is nothing I can do to know for sure. in every past life, from reincarnation, I found the one, and we fell in love slowly, like a work in progress, like art, something beautiful but you have to take time on it,” she glanced at my paintings for a moment, and then continued talking and I listened.

I couldn't believe that she was opening up to me like this, but I continued to listen. She was about to ask me something when we were interrupted. “ Lexa? Are you coming to bed, it is very late, you have been gone most of the day,” Costia came in without warning, swooning over Lexa like a helpless animal. She glared at me when she seen Lexa's hand resting on mine. After she had finished wrapping it, she held it still and kept it warm.

“Yes Costia, i will be there soon,” Lexa spoke without emotion to her significant other. Costia seemed upset and nearly stormed out of the tent. After she left, Lexa cleaned up her things and gently squeezed my broken wrist. “I did not mean to take up this much of your time, we have to train again before sunrise, so get rest, you will need it. And I am sorry of Costia barging in like that, she has been acting weird since you came. I believe that she is angry with me for spending a lot of time with you, but I have to train you, you are my responsibility to keep safe,” I nod as she exits the tent.

It was amazing to hear stories bout Lexa, about her past life and past love. She opened up to me, which was a big deal since most of the time she was very closed off and kept to herself. I debated on whether or not i should tell her personal things about myself. I had no reason not to trust her, but the question kept me up all night.


End file.
